


Playing Make-Believe

by ChickPea92



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II, Mass Effect
Genre: AU, Eventual Smut, Explicit Language, F/M, Slow Burn, Slow To Update, crossed worlds, mass effect meets dragon age
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-22
Updated: 2015-04-22
Packaged: 2018-03-25 07:52:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3802582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChickPea92/pseuds/ChickPea92
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Commander Shepard lands on an unknown planet. Hawke has some unlikely visitors.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Hawke, Varric, Merrill and Aveline all stood in a line opposite the two humans and the other…whatever it was. Everyone was shifting around uncomfortably not knowing what to say.

“Well this is awkward…”

Hawke looked down to glare at the dwarf next time him.

“Yes, thank you for pointing out the obvious, Varric.”

The female human who’d declared herself as Commander Shepard scratched her head.

“So, let me get this straight, _you’re_ human,” she pointed to Aveline and then to Varric, “ _you’re_ a dwarf, which is a term we’ve rendered offensive by the way,”

Varric looked up at Hawke with a confused expression and a shrug. Shepard’s finger moved to Merrill.

“And you’re an elf, which we totally thought weren’t real, but you’ve got biotics along with the other human, Hawke, right?”

“I think you mean magic.” Hawke was beginning to tire of her constant questions. They were the ones who had landed in Kirkwall in their floaty…ship…thing. He should be the one interrogating them. The other human, what was his name? Kadan? No, that’s something the Qunari say. Whoever he was he was speaking.

“That’s funny ‘cause I don’t see either of you wearing a magicians hat or waving a cane around.”

Neither Hawke nor his companions understood the meaning behind the comment but apparently the two humans found it rather amusing. Shepard continued to study them when a curious eye.

“So you’re aliens, but you’re not aliens…because you’re human, except some of you aren’t…fuck me I’m confused.”

“Oh! I live in an alienage! Is that useful?”

Merrill stared at them wide-eyed. She was too innocent for her own good, Hawke thought. He did find himself intrigued by the other members of Shepard’s group though who had yet to say a word. Aveline had clearly been thinking the same thing.

“And what of your companion? Is it some form of darkspawn? Is it incapable of speech?”

“I don’t know what darkspawn are but Garrus is a Turian. And I’m guessing since you’re still waving swords and crossbows around you don’t have translators. It’s probably for the best that he doesn’t speak.”

Hawke was becoming increasingly wary of these intruders. They wore armour the like of which he’d never seen before and carried all manner of weapons that were completely foreign to him. He walked up to this _Turian_ and stood face to face with it.

“Are you a darkspawn? I demand to know the truth!”

The birdlike creature looked towards Shepard and she chuckled.

“Come on, Garrus, it’s impolite to ignore such a politely asked question.”

The creature looked him in right in the eyes and opened his mouth. What followed had Hawke and his companions rapidly covering their ears to block out the loud shrill that echoed around them. He backed away when the noise finally stopped and couldn’t hear anything save for the incessant ringing in his ears. He saw Shepard look at Garrus and laugh, her mouth moving to say something with a smirk.

“I’ve always wondered what my reaction to your voice would be if I turned my translator off. Now I know.”


	2. Chapter 2

“What the hell is this place? It’s like something out of a damn fantasy book.”

Kaidan chuckled.

“Maybe those books were fact rather than fiction.”

Shepard rubbed at her temples. They didn’t even need to be here but the excitement of exploring an unknown planet had been too intriguing for her.

“This is insane.”

She looked over to the huddled group of misfits, probably trying to decide their fate as intruders into their world. Unfortunately for them they were equipped with swords and shields, not guns and grenades. Garrus’ mandibles twitched in amusement next to her.

“I did enjoy my little chat with them though.”

The group looked over in their direction, obviously distracted by the Turian’s native tongue.

“Yeah, it might be best if you stay quiet from now on, Garrus.”

“If you say so, Shepard.”

This place was like nothing she’d ever seen before. Dwarves? Elves? And they lived on the same planet as ordinary humans. It was incredible. Their apparent leader, Hawke, had said this place was named Thedas and it seemed to be fully populated with a variety of species. Luckily they’d decided to land out in the open desert once they saw buildings, not wanting to be spotted by local inhabitants. Unfortunately these stray travellers had heard the Kodiak flying in and ventured outside of town to investigate. She didn’t even want to attempt to figure out why they all had British accents, except the dwarf, and how they all managed to speak perfect English.

Hawke left his group and walked over to her.

“Can we speak?” He glanced over to her fellow companions. “In private.”

“Uh, sure.”

They ambled away from the others until they were out of earshot and stood under the shade of a rare tree. Shepard finally had a chance to look at the man properly. He wore an elaborate set of armour, no use against bullets of course, and carried a long staff with a crystal on the end. They must use those for their biotics, Shepard mused. Somewhere in the back of her mind she noted that he was pretty attractive as well. He had quite the nice rugged look going on for him, even with the odd splatters of blood across his face. Hawke appeared to be studying her in the same fashion and she felt herself blush under his intense gaze.

“So, what did you wanna talk about?”

“You’re obviously not from around here. So where are you from?”

Shepard smiled and shook her head.

“You wouldn’t believe me if I told you.”

“Try me.” He still had that hard stare stuck on her.

“Alright.” She moved to lean her back against the tree. “I come from a planet called Earth, it’s currently being destroyed by a sapient being called the Reapers, who are also gonna destroy all other organic life which probably means you too. I came here on a ship called the Normandy where I took that shuttle you see over there and landed from space on your planet.”

There was no way Hawke was going to believe her, she barely believed it herself. It sounded ridiculous when she said it out loud.

“I barely understand any of what you said. But,” he moved to stand in front of her, mere centimetres between their bodies, and arms crossed across his incredibly muscular chest, “I do believe you. I’m not sure why, maybe because there isn’t really any other possible explanation.”

Shepard was struggling to focus on what Hawke was saying, her gaze straying to his moving lips, and was far too aware of how close his body was to hers.

What the fuck was she doing.

She shook her head to try and rid herself of those absurd thoughts before they went any further. She needed to distance herself from this unnaturally attractive man instantly. Shepard pushed herself off the tree, causing Hawke to stumble back slightly, and started to walk back to where Kaidan and Garrus were waiting.

“Wait, where are you going?” Hawke called after her.

“Getting back on the shuttle and heading back to the Normandy. I’ve got shit to do.”

There was no point staying here any longer, every minute she wasted here was a minute closer the Reapers were to Earth’s destruction. As fascinating as this world was, she didn’t have time to play make-believe. Hawke jogged to catch up with her.

“You’re seriously just going to leave? You’ve only just got here.”

“And? We discover new planets in the galaxy all the time, yours just happens to be vastly different to most we encounter. I’ll be sure to write a report when I get back.”

She approached Kaidan and Garrus and began loading their equipment back into the Kodiak. The Major looked at her with a confused expression.

“What happened? We leaving?”

“Yeah, we need to get back to saving the galaxy, remember?” She chucked a couple of bags in through the door. “Go make sure everything’s good in there.”

Kaidan jumped into the shuttle and began the pre-flight checks. Meanwhile Garrus continued to help Shepard load their gear, their foreign acquaintances looking on in silence.

“What about this place? Should we warn them?”

Shepard shot him a glare as their audience quickly covered their ears in pain. Garrus just shrugged.

“They know nothing about the Reapers, probably best it stays that way.”

Hawke had obviously managed to hear her, despite her hoping the lasting effects of Garrus’ vocals would deafen her words.

“You mean those things you said would destroy us? You’re just going to leave us?!”

He was pretty angry, but Shepard didn’t have the time or energy to care.

“Look, I already told you, we’re sort of having a life or death situation which apparently only I can fix.” She wiped at the sweat on her brow. “But if I _can_ fix it, then you’re safe too. Hopefully.”

Shepard stepped into the shuttle and ordered Kaidan to start it up and prepare trajectories back to the Normandy. She looked back out and saw Hawke glancing between the shuttle and his friends, his brow creased in thought.

“What if I came with you?”


End file.
